Feykin (Elves)
The Feykin is the term given to the various Elves of the Southern Kingdoms. They are the descendants of immortal faeries who feared for their futures, the results of pacts made with the Gods. They are tall and skinny people with knife-shaped ears, typical of fantasy Elves. They inhabit almost every region in the Southern Kingdoms in one way or another, since they have so many varieties. Biology Feykin biology is very similar to that of a human (it is thought by religious scholars that perhaps the Feykin where a sort of experimental early version of humans). However, their bones are constructed of far lighter matter and their minds are fused with the magic of the Faeries that first birthed them. They do not need to sleep, only meditate, and they are skilled acrobats by nature. Feykin reproduction is similar to that of humans however the process must be repeated many times over the course of the pregnancy, usually about 4 times as long as a human pregnancy, until the child is fully formed and ready to be born. Feykin treat this in a very spiritual and reverent way, and would certainly not engage in it for recreational purposes, and those Feykin who consort in this way with humans creating Half-Elves are very much looked down on in their society. Ancestry Long ago, not long after the birth of the material plane, the world was inhabited by very few creatures. One of these species were the immortal Faeries, magical creature who would never die unless they were killed. However, the Faeries had no way to reproduce and as many of their limited numbers began to die, they struck a bargain with the Gods. Some Faeries bargained with heavenly Gods, and some with infernal Gods, resulting in the Feykin and Orcoids. Three pillars were sent crashing from the heavens above, crashing into the world. They stretched far into the sky, ending in huge visible portals to the heavenly planes at the top. From these pillars came the three different species of Feykin, each from a different God, the Solfey (Sun Elves), Umbrafey (Dark Elves) and Arborfey (Wood Elves). There were also the Clarafey (High Elves) and Albafey (Snow Elves). They were sent after the initial 3 Elf species, the Albafey engineered by Clarafey to fight Dwarves as soldier and the Clarafey appearing mysteriously without any real explanation - forging a false ancestry through eugenic engineering and a falsehood of purity and powerful legacy. Since that time, all but one of the Three Pillars have fallen. The Pillar of the Umbrafey was burnt by angry Dwarves, the Pillar of the Arborfey was toppled by humans, but the Pillar of the Solfey still stands - although it is not actually known that this is the case however, and it is commonly believed that this is the pillar of the Clarafey, as they have lied to the populace through propaganda. The Umbrafey took to living underground, and the Arborfey in the forests, but the Clarafey with their power still blooming joined the budding Human empire of Palasia and many believe that in fact the High Elves have a monopoly over Palasia, operating in the shadows with diplomatic greed, and 'their' Pillar is now heavily guarded by Palasian forces, and nobody has entered it since time immemorial. Interpretations The Clarafey are looked upon with gratitude but also suspicion by humans, Umbrafey are generally not trusted by many (especially not Dwarves) due to their dark appearance as well as underground settling. Arborfey, in contrast, are mostly viewed with indifference across the land. They have a bit of a reputation for thievery, light drugs use and loud solstice parties but beyond noise complaints those with local Wood Elf populations don't seem to mind too much. The world is very suspicious of the Solfey due to their shrouded origin, but their mystic tradition often provides help to the sick of other races which is given out of kindness. Sub Races * Clarafey or High Elves are diplomats and lovers of peace. They seek to share their wisdom (for a price, of course), and are noted to consort very closely with the Palasian Empire as royal advisors and other sources of knowledge. They are masters of subterfuge and propaganda, and many are suspicious of them. * Umbrafey or Dark Elves are known for being sneaky, highly talented thieves and assassins. They live in vast ancient tunnel systems underground, built long ago but now very broken down and are particularly hated by Dwarfs for this reason, as well as their scavenging lifestyles. * Arborfey or Wood Elves are druidic hunter gatherers, who reside in beautiful treetop canopy villages. They interact sparingly with other races but are usually kind to those they meet, although they can often be known to be tricksters who prank 'lesser' species with many practical jokes - practical jokes that often include kidnapping and murder. * Albafey or Snow Elves were bred long ago by the Clarafey to fight the Dwarves. Unfortunately, they are all but extinct. * Solfey or Sun Elves are beings shrouded in mystery. They lived long ago and are extinct, however when they were prominent they were a huge and powerful empire - their technology eclipsing that of even the Dwarfs, ancient arcane powers unknown to the modern world. Category:Races